


Cinnamon

by Anfield_rose



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, I dont even know that vid killed braincells, Smut, Swearing, also i'm sorry, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: “What did I do?” None of this was making sense, and frankly her reaction was slightly scaring him.“All but fuck Josh Horowitz’s computer is what you did”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame MTV Afterhours and the mother fucker formerly known as James McAvoy 
> 
> Fic was prompted by this.. _thing_  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WW0HGkM1A4  
> That video should come with a warning

The house was quiet when he returned from dinner with his sister.

“I’m home!” he called out as he shrugged off his coat. There came no reply as an indication of where he might find his wife, which was odd.

“Eleanor?” James tried again as he moved into the living room. Eleanor was sitting on her favourite chair, staring into space, her iPad resting against her legs.

“Are you alright luv?” he asked as he crossed the room.

“No, and I’m not sure I’ll ever be. All I know is that I can’t look you in the eye right now,” Eleanor replied, a blush staining her cheeks.

“What did I do?” None of this was making sense, and frankly her reaction was slightly scaring him.

“All but fuck Josh Horowitz’s computer is what you did,” Eleanor said. James choked on own saliva.

“Exactly my reaction when you practically fingered that thing into submission. Jesus fucking Christ, James. A head’s up would have been nice? You’ve gotta give a girl some warning before she clicks on what is –in essence- a porno starring her husband and a _laptop_.” James laughed at her comment and smirked. “Are you jealous of a device, dear?”

“..No,” Eleanor said before pausing, “..yes.. _Fuck_.” James laughed again. He rested a hand on her bare ankle, slowly tracing circles around the bone before letting his hand run up her calf. He heard how her breath caught in her throat. “So what can I do to make it up to you?” he asked her. His voice reminded her of whiskey as it clouded her mind just as deliciously as the drink burnt on its way down her throat.

“Please-..”

“Please, what?”

Eleanor moaned when his hand reached the inside of her thigh. “Please.. make me come..” She whimpered when he pulled back his hand. James placed her iPad on the coffee table before pulling her up, pressing her back against his front.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having my cock deep inside of you, taking you to the edge over and over again until you’re _begging_ for release.”

Eleanor’s brain short-circuited at that whispered promise. James guided her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid down on the bed, hands behind his head, legs crossed at the ankle.

“Strip,” was all he said and the intense look of lust and love in his eyes turned her insides to liquid. She pulled her jumper over her head before loosening the knot on her flannel pyjama bottoms. She stood in front of him, wearing nothing more than a vest top and her knickers. As soon as she pulled the vest top over her head, James pulled her onto the bed.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured as he worshipped her collar bones, breasts, and ribcage with his lips. Eleanor arched her back, gasping at the feel of clean linen against her bare skin. His hands moved from ghosting over her nipples to spreading her thighs to brushing against her folds. She heard him swear when he felt her arousal and she moaned when slipped a finger inside of her.

“So wet for me, luv,” James whispered as he bent down to kiss her. He moved away and made quick work of his own clothes before joining her in the middle of their bed.

“Hands above your head,” James instructed. Eleanor stretched her arms above her head and took hold of one of the pillows. He spread her legs again and brushed the tip of his cock against her clit causing her body to jerk involuntarily.

“You’re not allowed to come unless I say so. Clear?”

“Yes..” Eleanor gasped. James filled her agonisingly slow and then pulled out completely. He entered her again and set a bruising pace.

“So good.. Oh, James.. So fucking good..” Eleanor managed to utter, head lolling to the side as the coil in her core tightened with every thrust. James kept praising her, telling her how beautiful she looks like this, how open her expression is, how good she makes him feel, and it’s nearly impossible not to come at those words.

“Please.. James.. Please..” she kept repeating like a mantra. James smirked, teeth scraping over her collar bone. Every nerve was on fire and Eleanor was teetering on the edge only to be pulled back and pushed forward again.

“Need.. I need you.. Please.. Oh, God, James, please...”

James’ lips found the pulse point in her neck and made his way up to her ear. He gently sucked on her earlobe before leaning closer to whisper in her ear, “Come for me, Eleanor..”

She let go of the last bit of restrain and let the pleasure of her orgasm wash over her. Her sight went dark for a moment as her body convulsed around his cock. James fucked her through her orgasm, slowing down ever so slightly, before he picked up the pace again. Eleanor could tell by the stutter in his hips that he was close, and by this rate, he’d fuck her into another orgasm. James took a hold of her waist and flipped them over. The abruptness of the motion caused James to penetrate her even deeper and her eyes rolled back into her head.

“Take what you need,” James said, voice rough. Eleanor wound her hands in her hair and rode him, moving her hips in slow circles. She felt how James took hold of her hips, probably to ground himself, his nails digging into her flesh. Eleanor picked up speed and sobbed when her second orgasm wrecked through her, sending James over as well. She all but collapsed on top of him. James slowly turned the both of them of their side as he pulled out. Eleanor whimpered at the loss. James smiled softly and pulled her close, covering them both with a throw she always kept at the foot of the bed.

“Thank you,” Eleanor murmured, half asleep already.

“If this is what I get in return, maybe I should finger more electronic devices into submission,” James said with a laugh. Ellie groaned.

“For the sake of my sanity, please don’t.” James laughed again, wrapping an arm around her. He pressed a kiss against her temple. Eleanor curled up next to him, one hand over his heart. Within minutes she was fast asleep. James reached beside him for his script and read over his lines a couple of times before drifting off mid-sentence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Cinnamon by Jome  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i6QfXbbV4s


End file.
